The Player (SCP Containment Breach)
|-|Benjamin Walker= |-|Spiral Gestalt= Summary Benjamin Oliver Walker, aka D-9341, is the main protagonist of the game SCP: Containment Breach. A former Level 4 Senior Researcher in the Foundation, Walker was demoted to D Class and had his mind wiped after committing unauthorized research of a hypothetical anomalous phenomenon; the Spiral Gestalt. Walker's ability to "respawn" after his death is due to success of the research of this phenomenon. A disciplinary hearing was conducted, after which Walker was stripped of his clearance and was put on death row as D-9341. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 2-A, possibly High 2-A Name: The Player, Benjamin Oliver Walker, D-9341 Origin: SCP Containment Breach Gender: Male Age: At least 30 Classification: Human, Former Level 4 Senior Researcher, D Class, Host of the Spiral Gestalt | Supernatural Force Powers and Abilities: Resurrection, Immortality (Types 8 and 9), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Travel, Can see in the dark, see through walls, see invisible entities, Can auto-scan the area for potential threats (With Blue Night Vision Goggles), Can heal wounds (With First Aid Kits, SCP-500, Estus, and Liquid Life), Can heal any disease (With SCP-500), BFR to SCP-106's Pocket Reality (With Strange Bottle), Limited Teleportation (With SCP-1499), Precognition (With Liquid Spoilers and Liquid Knowledge), Radiation Manipulation (With Liquid Radiation), Speed Amplification (With Liquid Speed), Empathic Manipulation (With Liquid Courage, Liquid Happiness, Liquid Sadness, Liquid Anger, Liquid Fear, and Liquid Love), Invulnerability (With Chim), Memory Manipulation (With Liquid Amnesia), Death Manipulation (With Liquid Death), Pain Manipulation (With Liquid Pain), Acid Manipulation (With Acid and SCP-106's Corrosive Liquid), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, and Telepathy (With the Heavy Hazmat Suit), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy, Diseases, Poisons, Chemicals, and Toxins (With SCP-714), Time Paradox Immunity | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Time Manipulation (Can create, manipulate, reset, and delete entire timelines), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Travel, Non-Corporeal, Existence Erasure, Can exist within a physical form in and out of the worlds they create at any given time Attack Potency: Human level, Can ignore conventional durability in a number of ways with SCP-294 | Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ (Capable of creating, resetting, and erasing, an infinite amount of universes, represented as the game files themselves, an infinite amount of times. Each of these universes contains an instance of SCP-970, which in turn connects to an infinite number of parallel universes.) Speed: Normal Human, Below Average Human with SCP-714 (Causes the wearer to become extremely sluggish and slows there reactions by a large amount) | Immeasurable (Completely transcendent of space-time), likely Omnipresent (Can travel in and out of the timelines they create at will) Lifting Strength: Human level | Unknown Striking Strength: Human level | Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal Durability: Human level (Is physically no different from a normal human, as he can easily be killed by weaker SCPs such as SCP-049 and SCP-173 and can be shot to death with standard issue firearms), Street level with Ballistic Vest (Can protect from gunfire, though this still causes minor damage) Immorality make him extremely hard to kill | Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Average, Low when using SCP-714 and the Ballistic Vest, High with the Gas Mask and the Hazmat Suit | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Multi-universal to Multiversal Standard Equipment: Gas Mask, Night Vision Goggles, First Aid Kit, Ballistic Vest, Hazmat Suit, S-Nav, A number of liquids from SCP-294, SCP-500, SCP-714, SCP-1499 Intelligence: Presumably Average, Low when using SCP-714 (Severely reduces mental capacity) | Presumable High (Can casually create and manipulate entire universes and timelines) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses, The Gas Mask constricts Walker's vision, The Heavy Ballistic Vest and Hazmat Suit weigh Walker down, SCP-714 causes extreme exhaustion and slows down physical and mental processes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Spiral Gestalt:' An powerful and mysterious force, the Spiral Gestalt is a spiral-shaped anomaly capable of causing severe damage to reality, able to physically create, reshape, and destroy entire timelines. After doing unauthorized research on the Spiral Gestalt, Walker gained the ability to utilize its powers by unknown means. Using this power, he is essentially able to "respawn" after his death by resetting a given timeline back to a set point before he perished, allowing him to effectively redo any events prior to his death, as well as create or destroy entirely new timelines, which are represented as save files within the game itself. *'Gas Mask:' The Gas Mask is used to negate the effect of harmful gaseous substances such as Decontamination Gas used in the lockrooms or the gas catwalks. The Gas Mask which grants the wearer a much greater level of stamina. This feature can be counteracted by other stamina reducing objects or SCPs, such as SCP-714. Its stamina regenerating effects will stack with the mysterious hazmat suit. *'Night Vision Goggles:' A pair of tactical night vision goggles that enable the wearer to navigate in the dark. Given that it is the only way to enable seeing certain invisible threats such as SCP-966, one can assume the Night Vision Goggles to work under the 700nm wavelength. This device also comes in with a built-in heads up display which auto-updates every 10 seconds with information, direction, and distance of both SCPs nearby and humans (either alive or dead). *'First Aid Kit:' A kit used to heal wounds and stop bleeding. *'Strange Bottle:' The Strange Bottle is an item that has varied effects, which include being teleported to SCP-106's Pocket Dimension, curing all injuries and ailments, causing heavy bleeding,and causing nausea and blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. *'Ballistic Vest:' The Ballistic Vest is an item that protects all but the player's head from bullets. Once donned, the vest will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum, but will give the player more protection against MTFs. *'Hazmat Suit:' The Hazmat Suit is used for protection from biohazardous materials such as SCP-008. Once donned, the suit grant the wearer the increased stamina regeneration of the Gas Mask and it will protect the wearer from Decontamination Gas similar to the Gas Mask. The Hazmat Suit is also lined with SCP-148, protecting the wearer from extrasensory mind-affecting properties effects such as those of SCP-012. *'S-Nav:' The S-Nav is a navigational device that displays a map of the surrounding area, informing the user where to go and which paths are dead ends. It is able to detect every nearby SCPs in the vicinity, with a small red ring and the name of an SCP will appearing on the S-Nav's screen if they are nearby. The smaller the ring is, the closer to the player it is. It is able to detect multiple SCPs in an area. *'SCP-500:' SCP-500 is a small plastic can of red pills. One pill, when taken orally, effectively cures the subject of all injuries and diseases within two hours, exact time depending on the severity and amount of the subject's conditions. *'SCP-714:' Seemingly nothing more than a green jade ring, SCP-714 has been shown to be able to expand and contract to perfectly fit the finger of anyone who touches it, though this is the least important of its properties. SCP-714 only changes size when touched by a 'new' subject. When worn, the ring will reduce the player's stamina. However, the ring can be taken off, and effects are not permanent. SCP-714 has several major effects, detailed as follows: **'Exhaustion, Compulsion to Rest/Sleep:' Within minutes of putting on SCP-714, wearers report feeling worn out - physically and mentally exhausted. **'Slowed Reactions, Sluggish Movement:' Subjects suffer from severely impaired reaction times; a normally sharp, alert and physically fit subject can have a hard time catching a slow-moving object thrown to them, even if warned and given ample time to prepare. **'Reduced Mental Capacity:' Seemingly as part of the mental fatigue, anyone wearing SCP-714 claims that they 'think slowly', or may even have trouble finding the words to adequately communicate that they cannot think as clearly as normal. **'Mental 'Shield':' As a dubious "benefit" of seemingly reduced mental capacity, wearers of SCP-714 show abnormally high resilience to memetic and mental influences, particularly commands or immediate effects, such as SCP-895's camera feed and SCP-012's mind-affecting properties. Weaker memetic influences may be totally nullified by this. In both cases, the wearer feels a strong and instinctive fear of the source of the influence; this fear drives them to immediately seek 'shelter' by any means available, potentially by attempting to destroy the source. This 'shielding' lasts only for as long as SCP-714 is worn. They are still at significant risk if exposed to any memetic influences that do not take immediate effect. Exposure to such influences should be handled as normal for the source in question, as the degree of 'protection' afforded by SCP-714 has yet to be fully documented. In addition, 'normal' images and sounds that would cause revulsion, nausea, etc. simply due to shocking or disturbing content have next to no effect on the wearer of SCP-714. The wearer will not even recall seeing them once SCP-714 is removed. Mundane persuasion (such as motivational speeches) has no effect, regardless of the speaker's skill and charisma. **'Chemical Tolerance:' Just as their minds block memetic influences, the bodies of SCP-714 wearers slows and nullifies the effects of various chemicals on the body. Fully poisonous or toxic substances are generally not hindered, but those that specifically impede or enhance neural and/or nervous functions in some way (such as stimulants or sedatives) have very diminished effects. With the removal of SCP-714, this nullification effect expires instantly. Wearers may still suffer from standard overdose effects whilst wearing SCP-714. SCP-714 will provide defense against a number of hazards, including SCP-049's lethal touch and any "diseases" that would've been obtained by reading SCP-1025. Wearing a Super Gas Mask will still keep the lowered sprint bar, but the player can still run. *'SCP-1499:' SCP-1499 is a Soviet GP-5 gas mask. The anomalous effects of SCP-1499 activate when a human places SCP-1499 on their head. Approximately one second after SCP-1499 is fully secured on the subject's head, the subject vanishes from view, and is no longer detectable. The victim is then transported to a barren and inhospitable landscape, with tall black towers filling the area. Upon removing SCP-1499 from their head, the subject will reappear in the same location they were in when they put it on. In a pinch, this can be used as a means of escaping a potential threat. Key: Walker | With the Spiral Gestalt Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Connor (Confinement) Connor's Profile (Note: The Walker was used. Both had access to their full range of equipment) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:SCP Containment Breech Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Probability Users Category:BFR Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Acid Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:SCP Containment Breach